


Bumping Into Someone Else Like Me

by VJR22_6



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, and then added a spattering of Cinderella and that Aladdin scene, did I write this bc i watched gnomeo and juliet and got ideas, fairytale AU, maybe I did. You can’t prove a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: After meeting a stranger at a gala, Princess Wanda muses on how wonderful it might be to know him for forever.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Bumping Into Someone Else Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS, MICHAEL!!!!!!!! Meeting you was definitely one of the best things I had the pleasure of doing this year. You are wonderful, and I hope you like this short little present I wrote for you!

“What kind of stranger dances with you for an hour, and then you mention your very own name, and he vanishes into the night?” Pietro mocks, flopped across the end of Wanda’s bed with a silly grin on his face. “Come on, honestly, you don’t think you’ll ever see him again, do you? This is some lovesick nonsense you’re making up to make yourself feel better.”

“I don’t think he realized who I was, is all,” she reasons, leaning against her balcony railing. The stars are brilliantly twinkling above her, and she feels so overwhelmed she can hardly make sense of what’s just happened. The party was delightful, it really was, and she met that handsome stranger with the rosy face and sparkling eyes, like raindrops on a windowpane, and he barely even blinked when she asked him to dance. Just said yes.

Every other gentleman there just shrugged her off and told her not to be so bold, or something eerily similar. Ladies didn’t ask to dance, that was a man’s place, and she better learn *her* place. No princess would ever be successful by being headstrong and making the first move.

Even her brother seemed to think so.

Pietro plucked a rose from the pile of bouquets she’d been given, and began to pull the petals off, scattering them onto her sheets. “Your love is doomed, your love is dead, your love is doomed….”

“Oh, cut it out, would you?” She snaps, turning to the sky again. She frowns, thinking about those mesmerizing eyes. The way they blinked so gently when she held out her hand to lead him in a dance, the way he watched her as she dipped him, as low to the floor as her frilled skirt would allow her.

The way he looked at her with nothing but admiration when she suggested a walk in the garden so that she could let her hair down.

“I’m off to bed, lover-girl,” Pietro teases. “Don’t wait up for him, Wanda. He won’t be returning, and tomorrow you’ll choose one of the others, like you were always meant to.”

“Was I?” She asks quietly, but follows him to the door and locks it behind him all the same. Was it so foolish of her to hope for his hand, come dawn? The entire world seemed to think so, and yet she found herself thinking of the way their hands had interlocked, strolling through the garden.

She’d undone the fancy twists they’d tied her hair into, and it had fallen into its natural waves down her back. She’d loosened the ribbon pinching her just below the chest, and had plucked her shoes off to carry them. They weren’t comfortable things to wear.

He’d tugged at his collar until it came loose, and she’d led the way to the fountain at the center of the hedge maze. There they’d sat, under the same moon she looked up to now, and he’d waxed poetic talking to her about it. About how the stars reminded him of her eyes.

And oh, how she wished that could be her eternity.

Instead, she changed into her nightgown, brushed all of the rose petals from her bedsheets, and brushed her hair out before she slept. She left the curtains open when she lay to sleep, a night breeze from the open balcony doors making the red fabric dance.

She closed her eyes, and pretended to sleep, but all that came to her were thoughts of *him.* She lay there for what felt like weeks, time endless extending before her terribly. The silent darkness made her feel so alone, and she couldn’t just drift off to dream about tonight, no, that would be too easy of the universe to do.

As twilight turned to midnight, and dawn stepped up to take its turn, she heard a noise outside, and wriggled free of her sheets to find a figure in a billowing yellow cape floating outside, illuminated by the moon.


End file.
